the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca
|species=Human |gender=Female |height= |mass= |hair=Light brown |eyes=Dark |skin=Light |cyber= |occupation= |affiliation=*NoHeads **NoHead Recruits |masters=*Mr. Stupid NoHead *Hell Burnbottom |apprentices= }} Rebecca (d. 23 April, 2020) is a female NoHead Recruit. She discovered her powers at a young age, which is also when she developed a passion for the Darkness. Annabeth Black recruited her in 2014. As a NoHead, she made quick friends with Black and eventually, Walters. Rebecca served in the Second NoHead War, engaging in secretive attacks to cripple the Police Grand Army, the government, and the S.M.S.B. Rebecca met her end during the war. Biography Early life During her teenage years, Rebecca was taken in by Mr. Stupid NoHead and trained to be a deadly member of the NoHead Recruits. She was well-disliked by Kenzie Walters. Second NoHead War Encounter with X2 Following the outbreak of the Second NoHead War, Rebecca induced X2, a clone who was searching for the Gladiator, into the NoHeads. It is possible that she also knew Darren Slade. Operation: Purge Shortly afterwards, Rotta Hecks told Rebecca about Operation: Purge. Rebecca departed for the Emergency NoHead Base, emerging from hyperspace with the NoHead fleet. Landing inside, Rebecca was surprised to find several chambers where she could settle down, have a good meal, and clean up. Eventually, Mr. Stupid NoHead called for them in the central chamber. Rebecca regrouped with the others in the chamber, where Mr. Stupid NoHead appeared and told everyone it was safe to return to the NoHead Base. Battle of the Golden Gates Rebecca joined her companions during the Battle of the Golden Gates. While the officers were dueling Bratpros on the gate, Rebecca laid the charges that were prepared by Hell Burnbottom in the culvert under the wall. In the meantime, Walters lit the previously placed bombs despite Mira's attempt to stop her and Cassidy's repeated attempts to bring her down. The ensuing explosion sent robots, officers, and huge chunks of rock high into the air, also killing Walters in the process. The falling debris brought great casualties to both sides of the conflict. Legacy It was revealed decades after Rebecca was disintegrated that the clergy of the Styricat worshiped the NoHead Recruits as deities. They considered Cassidy to have helped Mother Nature (or Annabeth Black) create the universe, though it is rather unlikely they knew what her name was. Physical description Rebecca is slender and is usually seen in red outfits. Her hair is black. Personality and traits Rebecca was a dangerous and immoral woman, being very devoted to the NoHeads and the Darkness. She was an individual who was absolutely focused on completing her missions. She would attack and slaughter anyone that tried to distract her without any hesitation. Rebecca's fatal flaw was her arrogance, as, throughout her battle with Baby Intelligence, believed that Kenzie Walters, who was known to hate her guts, was too simple to be considered as a threat, so she was fixated on killing Baby Intelligence first. This, however, became to be her undoing, which was proven when Walters was able to trigger an explosion to end Rebecca's life. Powers and abilities Rebecca was extensively trained by the NoHeads, and was shown to be a very accomplished duelist. As such, she held her own against Kenzie Walters and Baby Intelligence. She was also shown to be much more resistant to physical damage than the body of a human being. Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:5 foot individuals Category:Mutants Category:NoHead Recruits Category:Second War casualties Category:Female NoHeads Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Killed by Kenzie Walters Category:Normal weight individuals Category:2020 deaths Category:Dark mutants Category:Unmarried individuals